


The Right Amount of Good

by Akigriffin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hartley really needs a hug, He'll get it, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Miscommunication, Post-2.18, h/c, new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's dinner with his parents doesn't go as well as he'd hoped. Barry doesn't know where they stand with each other, and Hartley is too stubborn to go to his boyfriend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Barry knew he should have felt exhausted. He had run back and forward through time a few hours before, after all. But his body was thrumming and he felt the need to run more. The weather was cold and wet, so he decided a run on the treadmill at the lab would be the best idea. It was nearing midnight and there were no pressing matters. He would be alone.

Which was why it was a surprise when he found the lights on in one of the rooms of the Cortex and heard cursing before something was thrown against the wall.

"Hartley?" Barry said when he got a glimpse of the other man.

"Sorry," came a muttered reply. "Moon wouldn't stop chewing on the wires again. Figured there wouldn't be anyone here this late."

Despite the fact that, for Barry, it was only earlier that day that they were fighting, he couldn't help but worry at how different the man seemed from that evening. His voice had cracked, his hair was a mess and, when he looked up, Barry could see how red his eyes were.

"...I take it dinner didn't go well?" He asked gently, taking a few steps forward.

Hartley shrugged. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. They're not going to change..."

Barry put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hartley. Really."

"I wish things hadn't been so busy at the precinct lately."

"What?" Barry said, confused by what seemed to be a non sequitur.

"Because I want to talk to David," Hartley said, like it was obvious. "I just refuse to bother him with this when he's already dealing with so much."

"David?" Barry said, even more lost.

"...David Singh? Your boss and my boyfriend?"

All Hartley got in return was a shocked stare.

"...I wasn't with him before you went back?" Hartley guessed. Barry shook his head. "...Oh. Well. I have been for almost six months now."

"So it's serious?" Barry finally asked.

"I think so."

"Then wouldn't he want to hear about this? I mean, that's what serious partners do, right?"

This time it was Hartley who shook his head. "He has enough on his plate, Barr. Plus, I don't want him to see me like this..."

"Human?"

Hartley gave him a dry smile. "I'm a disaster, Barry. He doesn't need to know that."

"If you guys are serious-"

"Barry," Hartley interrupted. "Leave it. Please?" He stood up and Barry could see his lower lip tremble just a bit. "I'll be right back," he muttered before walking out.   
  
The speedster watched him leave before pulling out his phone. He knew he'd get in trouble from someone with what he was about to do, but if he and Hartley were friends, which it was starting to look like, he had to do something.

He found Singh's number and pressed send. The call was picked up after a few rings.

"Allen? What the hell do you need this late?" The captain snapped.

"It's-uh," Barry stumbled, suddenly not sure exactly how much he should say. "It's Hartley," he finally settled on.

There was barely a pause before Singh spoke again. "Is he alright?"

"He-no. Not really? He's not hurt!" Barry was quick to amend.

"But dinner went badly?"

"He doesn't want to bother you."

"You know how stubborn he is, Allen." There was what seemed to be the sound of sheets shifting. "Try to get him to take a walk with you. Be around Jitters in twenty. I'll come grab him there." The line went dead before Barry could say anything.

When Hartley returned he didn’t look any better, but he at least wasn’t on the edge of tears anymore.

“We should get some air,” Barry suggested. “It always helps me when I’m upset.”

“Running helps you. I’m not about to go running with you, Barry. Even if you could stay at a normal pace. Plus, it’s cold.”

“It’s a walk, Hartley. No running, I promise.”

Hartley sighed and looked at his project; what looked to be a flue with wires coming out. “This isn’t working anyways. I guess I can take a break.”

Barry grinned and handed over a jacket that was draped over a nearby chair. “Yours?” Barry guessed and Hartley nodded, slipping it on.

“So what what are you doing with that anyways?” Barry asked as they walked out into the cold, figuring it was a safe topic.

“Upgrade. If I can get the sound to create a barrier...but it’s just not working right.”

“A barrier?”

“A shield of sorts,” Hartley explained. “I’d really prefer not to get hit with a laser beam when I end up fighting with you again.”

“When-” Barry stopped himself.

“Another thing that didn’t happen?”

Barry nodded. “Yeah…” They walked in silence for awhile, neither having a follow up, until Barry finally remembered something. “You mentioned ‘Moon’?”

Hartley actually stopped at words. “I never told you about him?” He looked at Barry, eyes wide. “We really weren’t close at all, were we? I know I had him in your timeline, because he’s been with me for years.”

Barry winced, realizing his mistake. “No, we weren’t. At all. So, uh, guess we have to get back there?”

“Yeah,” Hartley said, then laughed humorlessly. “What a day this has turned out to be. My parents still hate me, and one of my only friends doesn’t even remember being friends.” He let out a soft growl. “I think I need to go home.”

“No!” Barry exclaimed. “You can’t. You, uh, shouldn’t be alone?”

Hartley’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?” He demanded darkly.

“I may have called Singh,” Barry admitted.

“You _what_?”

“He’s going to pick you up at Jitters.”

“Goddamn it, Barry! I said I didn’t want to bother him!”

“Too late now?” Barry tried.

Hartley glared (at least that was familiar to Barry). “Yeah. Thanks for that,” he said, storming ahead.

Barry trotted to catch up with him. “I’m not sorry.”

“Of course you’re not. You always have the need to help. Even when it’s not wanted.”

They neared the coffee shop just as a car pulled up to the curb. David Singh got out and rushed over to Hartley.

“I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have called you,” Hartley said immediately.

“No. _You_ should have,” David said softly, before kissing his cheek. He looked at Barry. “Thank you. I’ve got it from here.”

Barry nodded and turned to walk away (he was unsure if Singh knew of his powers), when Hartley called out to him.

“Moon is my rat. I’ll bring him next time I’m around. Cisco always enjoys playing with him.”

Barry smiled, nodded, and watched as Singh ushered Hartley into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to David’s apartment was quiet, with only the radio and the soft sound of the rain filling the air. The sound was enough so Hartley’s head didn't hurt too much, which he was always thankful for.

When they entered the apartment Hartley was pleased to find that David had put on the radio there was well before leaving.

“I probably should have just gone to Star Labs to get you,” David said.

“He shouldn't have called you,” Hartley muttered under his breath. “You have enough going on.”

David gave a heavy sigh before gently leading Hartley towards the bedroom. “Let’s get you dried off and into bed, alright? Then we can talk.”

“Or not talk?”

“No. I think we need to talk,” David told him. He kissed Hartley’s cheek again, then handed him a towel.

A few minutes later and Hartley was bundled up under David’s covers with the older man leaning on the headboard next to him.

“Do we have to?” Hartley whispered.

“If we want to stay a couple? Yes. And I know I want to. Do you?”

Hartley nodded minutely.

“Why don’t you trust me?” David asked, getting right to the point.

“What? But I do trust you.”

“Then why didn’t you call me if you were so upset? You didn’t think I’d understand? Or care?”

“You’re busy, David,” Hartley said sharply. “My...immature reactions shouldn’t be distracting you from more important things.”

“Immature-? Being upset over something isn’t immature! Especially when it comes to family issues like yours.”

“It’s unseemly.”

“Needing comfort from your boyfriend is unseemly?”

Hartley shrugged.

“I _want_ to be here for you, Hart. Good and bad, alright?”

Hartley wouldn't look at him, his eyes starting to water a bit. When he tried to get up to walk away, David threw an arm around his waist. “Hartley.”

Hartley stopped moving, but still wouldn't look at him. “I have one thing going for me. I’m brilliant. That’s all I have. Yet for some reason you still like me. For some reason, despite how horrible I was to them, Caitlin and Cisco...don’t hate me. I think they’re my friends now. And Barry was...but now I don’t even know.” Hartley stopped, unable to remember where he was going.

David gave him a quick, reassuring kiss. He decided to latch onto one part of Hartley’s rant. “You’re more than just a brilliant mind to me, Hart. That’s not even a part I care about. I don’t understand any of the science things you talk about. You know that.”

“Then why _do_ you keep me around?” Hartley whispered.

David couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I assume for similar reasons you keep me around; I love and care about you and enjoy being around you. You make me feel whole.”

Hartley was still for a moment before clenching his hands in David’s shirt and nodding. “Me too,” he whispered.

“So can we please stop this?” David begged. “When something’s wrong, come to me. Even if you think I have too much going on. I’ll make time for you. Always.”

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of music and breathing for a few minutes before Hartley finally started to speak. “They told me to stop contacting them unless I admitted that I...that this was wrong and a childish mistake.” His voice cracked, and David could feel tears against his arm. “Some of the things they said...it was horrible...it was like going through being disowned all over again. I thought this time…”

David shifted so he could rub a hand up and down Hartley’s back. “They’re the one’s that are wrong.”

“I know that. But I still...some stupid part of me wants my family back.”

“It’s not stupid, Hart,” David promise. “It’s natural to want your family’s approval.”

Hartley shrugged and buried his face harder against David’s arm. “My head hurts,” he admitted after a few moments.

“Usual or from the crying?” David asked.

“Both?”

“I’ll turn up the music and get you some painkillers, alright?”

“Modern instrumental?” Hartley requested. David smiled and nodded.

He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of pills and a large glass of water. Hartley had burrowed into the blankets, peering out at him.

“What?” David asked.

“You know Barry is scared of you sometimes? And I just can’t see where he’s coming from.”

“Well, you’d try to put the fear in him, too, if you had to deal with him being late for everything all the time. He’s still CSI first,” David told him as he slipped under the covers next to Hartley. “Now rest for once, Hartley. Don’t think that I don’t notice how tired you always are. Even geniuses need to rest.”

Hartley gave him a weak smile. “You’re too good to me.”

“No,” David said. “I’m the right amount.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that the only thing Hartley was really secure in was his mind. It was part of why he was so threatened by Cisco. So that's where that part comes from. Anyways, not enough of this pairing even though it's canon in the comics (and yeah, I had to ignore Rob for this) so I needed more. Here it is.


End file.
